Night Time In New Athens
by Altair25
Summary: Percy returns to his wife in the dead of night A Percy/Hazel oneshot


The son of Poseidon walked into his home with a weary expression on his face, to say he was exhausted would be a major understatement, 'depleted' would be a better word suited for describing how exhausted he was. He had just finished another quest for the gods, he was twenty eight years old and by legal standard (in New Athens) he was officially retired from all this Greek drama known as quests, but the gods where assholes so…

He removed his singed clothes and with perfect accuracy chucked it into the hamper in the laundry room which its door was slightly ajar. Now just clothed in his underwear he considered having a shower before shrugging off the idea opting for going to bed instead, no doubt his wife was there.

At the thought of his partner a small smile made its way across his face and his heart skipped a bit, he had been married to her for six years and she still had the ability to leave him breathless.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, he hurriedly made his way upstairs and opened his bedroom door, he was greeted by the sight of Hazel Levesque fast asleep while being hugged by their sleeping daughter from behind, his wife was sprawled on the bed hugging his pillow, fast asleep with a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth .

He chuckled to himself quietly and walked over to the bed and lied down at the side of his daughter, he planted kisses on their foreheads causing his daughter to smile and Hazel to stir from her sleep.

"You're late" she said groggily with her eyes still closed, a pang of guilt made its way into his heart as he thought about how worried Hazel was while he was gone, "I'm sorry" he replied guiltily.

The daughter of Pluto opened her eyes and turned to him, "I'm not blaming you dummy" she said in an amused tone, "I know, but I still feel bad about leaving you alone" he said with a smile.

The demi goddess rolled her eyes at her husband but was inwardly pleased by his clinginess (she was no better). "Do anything interesting on your quest" she asked as she began to play with his hair, "Nothing out of the ordinary, at least by demigod standards but Aphrodite paid me a visit" he said casually.

The daughter of Pluto paused at that statement, her eyes narrowed and her lips straightened into a thin line, "…..I see" she said curtly, Percy chuckled at his wife's jealousy despite the fact that her grip on his hair had tightened.

He peppered her neck with kisses making sure to take time sucking on her pulse where she was most sensitive, Hazel's breath hitched in her throat at her husband's actions, "S….stop that" she ordered breathlessly.

He smirked at her failed attempt to stop him, "You know I would never cheat on you right?" he asked, the daughter of riches sighed, "I know…..but I still reserve the right to be pissed off whenever a woman throws herself at you" she said crossly.

"She wasn't throwing herself at me!" he exclaimed, Hazel fixed him with a blank stare, despite all these years he was still oblivious to the advances of the opposite sex (sometimes from the same sex). "Whatever" she said dismissively.

She lied back down on the bed with resignation, she knew deep in her heart that he wouldn't and couldn't cheat on her, not after rejecting a host of people who wanted him just to be with her…..

Artemis

Apollo

Demeter

Kinzie

Reyna

Hestia

Hermes…

That wasn't even half the amount of people he had rejected just to be with her.

"I went to the doctor today" Hazel said nervously, Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Are you sick?" he asked worriedly, Hazel smile at his concern despite the fact she was used to it. "No…" she looked at their sleeping daughter, "….I'm pregnant"

Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?" he asked quietly, she nodded wordlessly, he let out a whoop of joy and planted wet kisses all over her faces causing her to giggle.

Hazel Levesque beamed at her husband in joy, he wasn't Sammy or Frank, he was much better.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **AN:….Uhm Ta_Da?**


End file.
